Leslie Clack
Leslie Clack is a British actor who portrays the newscaster Michael Brinkley in Detroit: Become Human. He is known for Ghosts (2007), Napoléon (2002), Heavy Rain (2010) and Detroit: Become Human ''(2018). Filmography * 2018 - ''Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) (voice; Newsreader Michael Brinkley) * 2015 - Long Way North ''(voice; Maloney Recteur - English version) * 2014 - ''Nobody from Nowhere (Doublure Henri de Montalte) * 2014 - Bound by Flame (Video Game) (voice) * 2012 - Clémenceau (TV Movie) (Lloyd George) * 2012 - Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure (Video Game) (voice; Jean-François - English version) * 2012 - Un jour mon père viendra ''(L'orateur) * 2010 - ''Black Heaven (voice; L'acheteur dans BlackHole) * 2010 - Heavy Rain (Video Game) (voice; Charles Kramer) * 2009 - Arthur and the Great Adventure (voice; The Ferryman) * 2009 - Rabbids Go Home (Video Game) (voice; Human Characterization - English version) (credited as Less Clack) * 2009 - Empire: Total War (Video Game) (English version, voice) * 2008 - Matt's Monsters (TV Series) * 2008 - 8th Wonderland (English Prime Minister) * 2008 - La résistance (TV Mini-Series documentary) (Donald Lowrie) * 2007 - Ghosts (Pastor Manders) * 2006 - Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (Video Game) (voice; Human Leader - English version) * 2006 - Champs d'honneur (Short) (Commander) (credited as Less Clack) * 2006 - Heroes of Might and Magic V (Video Game) (voice; Additional Voices) * 2005 - Housewarming (Homme Cogefin #2) (credited as Less Clack) * 2004 - Immortal (voice; Co-Pilot/Background Voices (credited as Les Clack) * 2003 - Largo Winch (TV Series) (Dr. Vallard) * 2002 - Corto Maltese: The Celts (TV Movie) (English version, voice) * 2002 - Corto Maltese and the Ethiopian (TV Movie) (English version, voice) * 2002 - Napoléon (TV Mini-Series) * 2001 - Loch Ness (Video Game) (voice) * 2001 - Dragonriders: Chronicles of Pern (Video Game) (voice) * 2000-2001 - Relic Hunter (TV Series) (Dr. Francois Jaebert) (credited as Less Clack) * 2000 - Christie Malry's Own Double-Entry ''(Allan the Icing Foreman) * 2000 - ''Vatel - ''(Whipping Courtier) * 1999 - ''Alex Builds His Farm (Video Game) (voice; Grandfather) * 1999 - Omikron: The Nomad Soul (Video Game) (voice) * 1999 - Outcast (Video Game) (voice; Additional Voices) * 1998 - Passion interdite (TV Movie) (Peter) * 1997 - Crusader: A Conspiracy in the Kingdom of Jerusalim (Video Game) (voice) (credited as Les Clacq) * 1997 - Spy Fox: Dry Cereal (Video Game) (voice; William the Kid - UK version) * 1996 - The Adventures of Valdo & Marie (Video Game) (voice) * 1991-1996 - The Upper Hand (TV Series) (Monsieur Bernard/Maitre d') * 1994 - Highlander (TV Series) (Doctor) (credited as Less Clack) * 1993 - The Chief (TV Series) (Jacques Solomes) * 1993 - Lethal Exposure (TV Movie) (Homer) (credited as Less Clack) * 1992 - Primary Motive ''(Newscaster (credited as Less Clack) * 1990 - ''Bergerac (TV Series) (Cafe Owner) * 1990 - Keeping Up Appearances (TV Series) (Stately Home visitor) (credited as Les Clack) * 1990 - The Piglet Files (TV Series) (French Director) * 1989 - Ever Decreasing Circles (TV Series) (Mr. Britten) (credited as Les Clack) * 1989 - The Pied Piper (TV Movie) (Wounded man) (credited as Les Clack) * 1989 - Three Up Two Down (TV Series) (Giscard) * 1988 - Piece of Cake (TV Mini-Series) (French Officer 'Martineaux') (credited as Les Clack) * 1986 - Room at the Bottom (TV Series) (Chauffeur) (uncredited) * 1986 - Letters to an Unknown Lover (TV Movie) (L'avocat/Lawyer) (credited as Les Clack) * 1986 - The King's Cake ''(Réalisteur TV) (credited as Les Clack) * 1986 - ''Bluebell (TV Series) (Theatre lighting director) * 1983 - The Tiger Brigades (TV Series) (Ben) (credited as Less Clack) Category:Cast